The present invention relates to a copier, facsimile apparatus, printer or similar image forming apparatus and, more particularly, to an operating section accessible for entering information and commands meant for the image forming apparatus.
Today, the protection of environment and resource saving are one of major issues needing immediate solution. Even the equipment for office automation are required to meet such demands. Regarding copiers, facsimile apparatuses and printers, which are typical office automation equipment, recycling the entire or part of the apparatuses has been studied as an implementation for saving limited resources. Specifically, this kind of apparatus includes many parts made of resin and metal and even expensive electric parts and is considered to need a high degree of recycling. For example, an operating section included in the image forming apparatus is provided with various kinds of keys for entering commands meant for the apparatus, display means, and a circuit board on which control means for controlling the keys and display means, storing means and other electronic parts are packaged. Hence, reusing the operating section, which is expensive, is desirable from the cost standpoint as well as from the resource standpoint. Usually, the operating section has a body and display means, one-touch keys, numeral keys, start key, extra function keys and other conventional keys which are arranged on the body to constitute a single unit.
The number of functions available with the image forming apparatus and, therefore, the number of input keys on the operating section is increasing, complicating the manipulation of the operating section. A copier, for example, has a simple copying function, or basic function, and additional functions including a magnification changing function and editing function. The frequency of use of the basic function and that of the additional functions greatly differ from each other, depending on the user. It follows that the frequency of use noticeably differs from one input key to another input key. Therefore, it is likely that the life of some keys expires due to frequent use when the other keys, which are rarely used, sufficiently stand further operation.
The problem with the conventional operating section is that it is entirely constructed into a single unit, as stated earlier. Even when only part of keys or part of indicators is damaged or their life expires, the operating section has to be bodily replaced with another.